


The Pain Of Honesty

by ThePowerOfAlchemy



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: I don’t normally do things like this lmao, I just had to write something like this one time, I just really like the idea of Varian cursing, it has some slight profanity in there, sorry haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePowerOfAlchemy/pseuds/ThePowerOfAlchemy
Summary: Just a little note ahead of time before I actually get into this: I know that Varian is an innocent bean that deserves much better than what he received in canon. (only my opinion though. I love him but completely understand that not everyone does.) But I couldn’t stop myself from writing him this way just one time. I love nice Varian but at the same time I do like bad Varian too.. it’s kinda 50/50 where I’m concerned.But, more to the point. If you aren’t a fan of cursing, I would suggest either turning away now or skipping over it. If not, them keep scrolling.Enough rambling, though. Let’s get started, shall we?





	The Pain Of Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note ahead of time before I actually get into this: I know that Varian is an innocent bean that deserves much better than what he received in canon. (only my opinion though. I love him but completely understand that not everyone does.) But I couldn’t stop myself from writing him this way just one time. I love nice Varian but at the same time I do like bad Varian too.. it’s kinda 50/50 where I’m concerned.  
> But, more to the point. If you aren’t a fan of cursing, I would suggest either turning away now or skipping over it. If not, them keep scrolling.
> 
> Enough rambling, though. Let’s get started, shall we?

“Excuse me.. Boy?” A nervous voice called out into the dark dungeon room. “Are.. are you still in there?”  
The young alchemist glared coldly towards the room’s entrance. He knew his expression couldn’t be seen, but still hoped it sent unease into the guard. “What do you want?” Varian hissed. “I didn’t ask for any unwanted visitors..”  
“I-I know..” The voice? It stuttered. Hearing it brought a smirk to Varian’s face to know that he had succeeded in getting into this person’s head. “But, I come with.. erm, company? They seem rather intent on visiting with you today,”  
“Did you not hear what I just told you?” He stood up and moved towards the window, leaning against it to ensure that at least his head could be seen. “I don’t want any fucking visitors. Not now and not ever.”  
“It’s too late to deny us now, Varian.” A new voice called out from behind the walls, one that was familiar to him but at the same time it was strange.  
“Who are you?” He choked the question out, though a sinking feeling in his stomach told him that he already knew the answer.  
And his suspicions were only confirmed when he laid eyes on the all too familiar head of bright blonde hair. Which- made Varian roll his eyes with a slight amount of disgust.. or maybe it was annoyance. He wasn’t sure.  
“What are you doing here?” He rasped out. “I don’t remember asking for your presence.”  
“Well, you didn’t ask for mine either, yet here I am.” Arianna followed behind Rapunzel, almost mimicking her movements while moving into the room. The guard from earlier remained in the room, only to ensure that Varian wouldn’t attempt anything.  
Varian huffed then, sliding down the wall and out of sight once again. “I said it once, and I’ll say it again: I’m getting tired of this shit. Why can’t you just leave me to my grieving like a normal person?”  
He still couldn’t see anyone else’s face, but Rapunzel still shrugged. “You know I’m definitely not normal by any means.”  
Varian crossed his arms and looked towards the corner of the room. “Yet you could still respect my wishes.. but I guess that’s just too much to ask,”  
“Varian, listen to me.” After he heard the female voice address him, he felt a pair of warm hands clasp his shoulders. He hadn’t been expecting it, though- and it made him jump slightly. “W-what?” He asked, eyes shooting up to meet Rapunzel’s.  
“You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to push me away like this.” She wanted to hug him, but she knew that was off limits and restrained herself.  
“But you don’t understand-!” He tried to shove himself away from Rapunzel, with no success. “Y-you.. you did this to me. You made me the villain. I needed your help and you-“ He pointed to her chest as he spoke, as if to make his point clear. “You abandoned me, and now you want me to put my trust in you again?” Varian scoffed, to him that sounded utterly ridiculous. “Any chance of that happening has been blown out the window, Princess.”  
That was the last thing Rapunzel wanted to hear. Her breath hitched in her throat, she wanted to say more but Varian wasn’t done quite yet.  
“And another thing!” He started again in a louder voice than he had used before. The boy was still furious and it was becoming apparent. “Do you have any idea how badly what you did imprinted on me?” Varian paused again, seeking some sort of answer from Rapunzel.  
She only shook her head, then said in a quiet voice: “Nope..”  
His brows furrowed together violently. “It was shit. I had to sleep with my father, who was and still is trapped in a block of amber. That was what traumatized me. The people in charge completely overlooked my problem!”  
“Varian,” The woman in the corner of the room spoke in a loud tone. Arianna wanted it to be loud enough to get the boy’s attention, and she had done just that. “Please listen to us. We only want to help you.”  
“Give me one reason why I should.” The response had been delayed, seeing as Varian had been pushed into shock upon hearing the demand- it showed in his face before he went back to looking unamused. Just the way he wanted things to be. “You didn’t.”  
“I know.” The Queen began, “And that was wrong of me. Wrong of us.” She frowned when she heard his comments. “But I do believe that both Rapunzel and myself would very much like to have chances to redeem ourselves.”  
The blonde princess nodded in agreement, not saying anything for fear of upsetting Varian further. She knew what happened to him the last time he got upset, and she didn’t want to start that up again.  
“And… I must ask again. How in the world do you expect to do that?” Varian asked in what seemed to be a scolding tone. “I’ve already seen how your loving daughter handles a situation where a friend desperately needs her assistance. That’s the only way to explain why I am the way I am now.” He scowled bitterly, pulling away from Rapunzel and her touch. At one point it would have soothed his nerves, but now it only brought a sour feeling to his stomach. “So, no. There’s no way my situation can be fixed. That being said, you can leave me alone.”  
Rapunzel’s eyes widened, and she reached a hand out as an attempt to console him. That was the only thing she could think to do in the given situation. “Varian, I…”  
He whipped his head around to glare at the princess through the darkness. “Are you seriously not listening to me again? Get away from me before I do something I’ll regret..”  
“Princess, I think we should leave.” The guard insisted, taking Rapunzel by the arm so he could lead her out of the room. “Let’s hurry before someone gets hurt.”  
“But— I have to help him..” Rapunzel muttered under her breath, desperately trying to reach out towards her friend as regret and remorse churned in her stomach.


End file.
